Conquering Fears
by Infactrus Pennae
Summary: A very short dribble about overcoming fears for the right reasons. Please review.


The October breeze threatens to tangle the robust tresses of my light ginger hair. My hair flows around me as I look to Terra Firma 276.14 meters below. I steady my breathing and heart as I glance out as the _city of lights_ looks so calm beneath me.

Day has given way to night as I glance out at the serenity that surrounds the night. Above me stars tinkle.

My gloved hands brush the field that runs the perimeter of the large observation deck. I wait for it to be deactivated. I was told years ago the tower was shielded by fencing and windows. With the invention of force fields those primitive designs of engineering have been retired, to my good fortune.

My feet are clad with a new special designed boot. They were engineered for exactly what I had in mind. I laugh as I hear _his_ voice now, "Beverly Cheryl Howard Crusher, have you entirely lost all sense of reason." I know he isn't there. He is thankfully, approximately 9100 kms above. To keep the wind from chilling my body too deeply, I wear special flowing windbreaker suit. It however doesn't stop the irrational fear that rushes my body.

I smile politely at the guard who passes me. He has no inclination of what I am about to do-only one person knows, and he awaits me at the bottom. Even he seemed…apprehensive when I told him my plans. He tried to persuade me not to attempt such a feet. I however, am hard headed and would have no part of it. It isn't for the glory I do the things I do. I do them for the rush. Nana might say I am a thrill seeker. Besides today I celebrate the fifty-fifth year of my birth, and a pivotal change in my perspective.

Watching the guard round the squared corner of the observation deck and take the lift down, I know I am alone for the moment. A shooting star streams through the night sky. It's my cue. The very reason I am up here, braving both wind and vertigo. I know if I take this step, my next will not be so frightening.

I take a quick deep breath and run from the northwest side, positioning my hands in the precise location that will allow me to use my skills in gymnastics. With great skill I vault over the steel structure. My heart pounded hard against my chest, as I break free of the massive steel structure.

Both above me and in front of me is the night. My first thought is to close my eyes, but I want to stare my fears head on. Below me he awaits, disapprovingly yet I think trying to understand. It had not been what I came to Paris to do. Everyone needed a reprieve from the stress, this flying through the air was mine.

Like a sugar glider I expanded my arms and legs so the wind suit made a near perfect square. It would slow my descent, and allow the boots to activate in time. All I heard around me was the sound of the wind as it hit the suit, the near deafening sound of fabric flapped in the night.

I had spent hours on a holodeck in anticipation of this. He doesn't…no can't phantom the meaning behind my actions.

I felt alive, free. Soon life would once again take its hold on me and I would be grounded by duty and commitment. Here and now I was free. Free to conquer my fears.

My eyes spotted my mark, in the near distance. Thankfully, the winds were assisting me in my journey towards it, towards him. From above, the beauty of the grounds was breathtaking. I almost wished I had been able to talk him into joining me.

As I grew ever closer my eyes made out the lone figure who awaited me. He was wrapped in that leather jacket I found so enduring on him. Despite the warm autumn night it was still quite chilly.

I activate the boots, which would slow and eventually stop my descent. Slowly, I brought by brightly colored suit back towards my body, as I prepared to land.

My heart was still racing, as I crashed into his strong arms. As he held me, I watched his stone face soften into a smile. "I hope your birthday was all you wished Beverly."

I find myself smile at him. I always found his rare smiles quite handsome. First he had taken me to dinner at the Balzar, followed by a ride in a horse drawn carriage, right out of Cinderella, topped off by fulfilling my wish before leaving Earth. I look back towards where I descended from. From here the Eiffel Tower seemed so massive and empowering. Yet, I, Beverly Crusher had overcome my second greatest fear, now it was time to over come the first. "Oh it was Jean-Luc, thank you for arranging it, despite your protests."

I drew ever closer to him as I added in hushed tones for him alone to hear, "I love you Jean-Luc Picard, and I am no longer afraid to say it."

As I found myself being swept off my feet I couldn't help but to laugh. He was rendered speechless, as his lips crashed against mine. Somehow I knew, tonight would change my life forever, and for once I planned to go headlong into it without fear of being left behind.


End file.
